


Warming life up

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: On the way to a wonderful love story...





	Warming life up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts), [BrynTWedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/gifts), [Iolanfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/gifts), [InnerSpectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/gifts).



> This piece may remind something to some of you... I love re-writing... For the Facebook prompt -"Coffee"- of the page Mystrade is our division.

It was 3 in the morning. Greg was ending his service at this very unusual time, but he had planned a surprise for a certain high-ranking civil servant since the beginning of the week. His beloved Mycroft was already waiting for him, steady on the other side of the street, his silhouette blurred under a light. Greg whispered a "hello" and put a quick kiss on his lips. There was no one around them and he would have gone for a hug without any hesitation, but their story had just begun a few days before, and the policeman didn't want to do things too quickly. However, he had the feeling Mycroft responded with a higher pressure on his own mouth, before his first words.

"Can't wait to see where you want to bring me..."

They entered Greg's car, and Mycroft soon began commenting the policeman's road choices.

"South... Dartford bridge... I could make a guess..."

Greg relaxed a little when he heard Mycroft's completely confident tone, helped by the warmth in the car. But a few minutes later, a noise spread from the engine in the interior. Greg chose to leave the high-speed road and to park the car somewhere in one of the countless anonymous peripheral districts of London. After a look under the bonnet and two or three attempts to start again, he began screaming his rage:

"Nothing to do, that at least is clear! Oh dear! I just wanted to bring you to the seaside and watch the sunrise with you on the beach... And now, here, there's not even a place to warm you with a hot coffee..."

Mycroft had gone out of the car and was looking around. He began reciting something which sounded like a memo:

"Dartford. Numerous Nigerian community... Radical muslims from Boko Haram tried to infiltrate them, but it didn't work...

-You and your brother! When?! When can you stop, for God's sake! And... Ok... How would you guess?

-I'm not guessing at all... The Home Office ordered a surveillance on the Boko Haram members and some of our agents pretended to be dwellers here. They rented a house but haven't terminated the lease yet. So if you really want a coffee, we may have a chance... it's just a few streets away. I could call someone for the car and bring you there."

Greg followed Mycroft through the dark streets, and patiently waited as he typed the code that opened the door on his phone. The house was a typical suburb middle-class one, but as the mission was over, few things had remained inside and the heating was minimal. Yet, they could find a coffee machine with everything needed, even if there was only one mug left.

The smell of the powder and the quiet purring of the coffee machine spread in the living room. Mycroft made a few calls for the car and then began shivering. 

"Oh, love, Greg whispered. Take this." He pourred a generous amount of burning hot coffee in the mug and put it between Mycroft's hands before tenderly covering them with his. Mycroft inhaled the flavoured steam and had a few sips before holding the cup to Greg. The policeman drank slowly, going on with small talk and, now and then, strokings on Mycroft's cheek with his hands warmed up by the mug. At some point, after a moment of silence, Mycroft, slowly but firmly, took the drink from Greg's hands and put it behind them.

"I want you..."

Greg couldn't repress a moan mixing surprise and desire as Mycroft was taking possession of his lips, of his mouth, and brought them closer. He didn't want to be too quick, but the taste of hot coffee in their mouths had the unexpected effect to heaten his desire. They soon fell of a sofa in the living room and began discovering each others, feeling their skins becoming so sensitive under their more and more impatient explorations. 

"You're gorgeous...

-Your hands... they warm me, that's unbelievable"

Greg felt Mycroft's kisses, still hot from coffee, descending along him, more and more insistent and ardent, in the hollow of his neck, on his shoulders, then lower, to his hips. A questionning look, filled with desire, a sign and a moan as an approval, and Greg felt engulfed in his lover's mouth, infinitely taken care by burning and devoted lips.

"Mycroft, he gasped after incandescent minutes, I'm close... I won't last much longer...

-Let go, then..."

Greg lost sense of reality during a few seconds. After a while, coming back to himself, he felt his partner's movements against him.

"Wait..."

He slipped his hands between them and kissed Mycroft deeply. A sigh, then the sensation of a sweet warmth in his fingers, soon followed by words of gratitude, made his heart jump. The two men gradually came back from the heightsof pleasure, whispering soft words, but they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

The coffee was now cold on the counter, but they had now just begun the exploration of another way to warm their lives up.


End file.
